<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Leather by sinumbral</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483068">Leather</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinumbral/pseuds/sinumbral'>sinumbral</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Horny Hour [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Finger Sucking, Leather Kink, M/M, Mild S&amp;M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinumbral/pseuds/sinumbral</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Live-written drabble inspired by a screenshot set.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaius van Baelsar/Estinien Wyrmblood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Horny Hour [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1493138</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Leather</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gaius doesn't think the material of Estinien's gloves is actually leather--the taste is off, for one, and the texture, though that's more subtle.  And also he knows the man's preferences by now, for good dragonhide that's far more durable than the skin of any lesser beast.</p><p>Not that his mind has space to be wandering to such places now, with the way the two fingers press in deeper, forcing his jaw open further, granting space for them to be joined by a third.  His belly tightens in response as he redoubles his efforts and his cock twitches as Estinien speaks.</p><p>"Eager old dog, aren't you?  Harder."</p><p>The words are hardly necessary as encouragement, but they do serve to take Gaius back to an earlier time: the simple bliss of a more youthful age when orders were to be followed and not questioned, of responsibility solely to his superior and earned privileges.</p><p>Only now, his efforts are focused only on earning the taste of elezen skin, as his tongue laves over the pads of knuckles, the knuckles of joints, the tips of fingers, all clad in black leather that separates him from what he seeks.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Inspired by <a href="https://twitter.com/fatewalkers/status/1246108371033321473">this screenshot set</a>.  Not a commission.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>